Te amo
by Flaky626
Summary: Es amor u obsesion?


**Hey hey hey! Pues aquí dejándoles uno de los primeros fics de splendid x flaky antes me dedicaba solo a hacer fics de Flippy x Flaky pero crei que era hora de darle un nuevo entorno romántico a nuestra protagonista pelirroja espero disfruten de leerlo y dejen rewiews onegay!**

* * *

_El amor no permite razonar, altera la mente, la captura, es repelente de la realidad, es un antídoto, quizá una cura._

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

Hoy te veo como siempre a lado de el. De ese maldito asesino que siempre te hiere y te lastima, no me dejas protegerte, pero solo me dices que no ocurre nada que solo es ese ser que habita dentro de el, y eso yo pienso que no es escusa para que ese mostro te lastime mi corazón.

Flaky yo te amo tanto… es x ti por quien siempre quise ser un héroe para protegerte de personas como el

*flash back*

Se ve a una niña pelirroja arrinconada y llorando mientras un grupo de niños se reían de ella

-oww miren aparte de tonta llorona-decía un niño más grande que ella mientras jalaba su cabello

-ya déjenme-decía flaky entre sollozos sin poder defenderse

-déjenla en paz!-se oyó gritar a un niño de cabello azul con disfraz de súper héroe

-o miren el loco azul vino a salvar a su noviecita-dijo en tono burlesco uno de los niños del lugar

-a una dama jamás se le debe lastimar-golpeo al niño en el estómago y tomo a la chica de la mano para empezar a correr…ya cuando se vieron seguro la soltó mientras ambos respiraban algo agitados-está bien joven damita? Ese ogro no la lastimo?-le pregunto mirándola a los ojos

-s.. Si muchas gracias..Amm cómo te llamas?-pregunto algo sonrojada mirándolo mientras le sonreía tiernamente…después de todo él era su salvador

-s. Splendid… bella dama-dijo algo sonrojado por la sonrisa de la chica-y le recomiendo no estar sola joven señorita…dígame desea ser mi compañera contra el crimen?

-s.. Su compañera?..amm.. –dijo algo nerviosa la joven mientras le sonreía a su compañero y nuevo amigo

*fin del flash back*

Y que pasa todos estos años cuidándote, soportándose y amándote para que? Para que ese soldadito de quinta apareciera en tu vida destruyéndome las ilusiones que tenia de formar un futuro contigo

*flash back*

-flaky! Flaky!-se veía a un peliazul corriendo tras una chica pelirroja que paresia algo apurada tomándola de la mano-tengo que hablar contigo

-ho did yo también quería hablar contigo!-dijo la joven sonriendo dulcemente provocando que el peliazul se sonrojara-se de lo que me vas a preguntar y te digo que si

-q..que?-el joven no sabia que decir solo se sonrojo mientras sonreía abiertamente-es enserio?

-si! Soy novia de Flippy!-repondría la joven sonriendo sin notar que le rompía el corazón a su amigo-

-enserio? Ya lo sabia amiga…te felicito-aura depresiva-bueno debo irme que tengo entrenamiento de soccer

-claro did te veo mas tarde que tengo q ir con mi novio-decía con emoción la joven mientras splendid salió corriendo con lagrimas en los ojos

*fin del flash back*

Ese día supuse que si tu eras feliz yo también lo seria porque tu felicidad era mi felicidad pero desde que vi que ese monstro podía herirte jure que el seria mi enemigo principal

*flash back*

-flaky estas bien?-se veía a una pelirroja recostada en una camilla de un hospital-

-oh did claro que estoy bien….solo fue que me cai-decia la joven tratando de calmar a su amigo-

-una caída? Con esas cortadas parece que te hubieran herido con una navaja

-pero no fue así did

-fue el verdad?

-quien?

-no te hagas la loca flaky.. fue ese soldadito de quinta verdad

-su nombre es flippy y no no fue el-decia algo nerviosa la joven pelirroja pues le costaba mentirle a su mejor amigo-

-flaky si el te izo algo te juro que-fue interrumpido por la llegada del veterano a la habitación-

-flaky..como te sientes?-pregunto el peliverde entrando y acercándose a la joven

-estoy bien flippy no fue grave enserio

-flaky perdóname-pedía el peliverde abrasando a su novia ignorando por completo que splendid seguía ahí-yo no se que me paso…. No debí permitir que el saliera mira te a lastimado

-así que si fuiste tu-decía el peliazul mirando con odio a flippy-

-pues si pero no fue mi..

-cierra la maldita boca! Si vuelves a lastimarla te sacare esos ojos porque nadie la lastima

-pero yo no quería….enserio yo amo a flaky

-la amas?-ríe-tu que sabes de amor? Si solo la lastimas mira como la dejaste y la amas?-de la nada sintió un fuerte impacto en s rostro…era la mano de flaky que lo había abofeteado

-splendid fuera de aquí- pedía la pelirroja furiosa y decepcionada-

-pero flaky-decía el peliazul sorprendido

-que te vayas!-dejando escapar unas cuntas lagrimas- tu no eres quien para juzgar mis decisiones y a quien amo así q x favor vete!

*fin del flash back*

Desde ese día solo como un espía te puedo ver…siempre estas con el.. e visto como ese ser surge te lastima y abusa de ti y tu siempre estas con el con esa sonrisa…ESA SONRISA QUE SOLO ERA MIA se la das a el pero esta noche todo cambiara… tengo todo listo.. hoy te as ido a casa de tu amiga Petunia y no estarás con el… hoy seré el hombre que tu amas.

Entro a la casa donde viven ahora ustedes dos… y lo vi a ese maldito hombre que me destruyo mi vida… veo que esta dormido y sin hacer ruido alguno tomo un cuchillo cortándole la yugular.. no le di tiempo a reaccionar y defenderse….podía verlo como abría sus ojos y dejaba escapar unas cuantas lagrimas

-f.. flaky -solté una sonora carcajada….como llamaba a alguien que el mismo lastimaba? y patee su estomago hasta que dejo de moverse

Al día siguiente puedo verte estabas destrozada y fui a verte como el buen amigo que era. Tu llorabas porque tu novio había muerto pero jamás espere que a pesar de las lagrimas me dijeras algo que me hizo odiarlo mas de lo que ya lo hacia

-a..alguien le asesino y nunca supo que el iba a ser padre-decía la joven pelirroja entre sollozos-xq se fue yo lo amaba quien pudio haber sido ese mostro que me arrebato a mi novio y el padre a mi hijo

Yo solamente atine a responder

-Quizás a un mostro que no quería que una damisela viviera con otro mostro como el-en ese momento puedo ver como tus ojos se abren rápidamente y te alejas un poco de mi asustada

-s..splendid.. fu..fuiste tu?

-si flaky fui yo…no podía dejar que ese monstro me alejara de mi princesa yo te amo-veo como empiezas a correr lejos de mi-

-NO ALEJATE DE MI! TE ODIO NO QUIERO VERTE JAMAS!-decía aterrada la pelirroja

-pero a ti te gustan los asesinos no? Dime que me hace diferente a flippy..yo ya te e lastimado…e asesinado y te he hecho llorar….soy igual a flippy porque no me amas a mi?

-porque jamás te ame! Tu eras mi mejor amigo y…y…. me as alejado de mi verdadero amor

-flaky-solo puedo verla con lagrimas en mis ojos-yo te amo… y quiero estas a tu lado para siempre juntos….-en ese entonces no se cuando tome un cuchillo y te lo enterré en el pecho asiendo que cayeras del dolor y te tome en mis brazos depositando un beso en tus pequeños y fríos labios-te amo mi princesa jure protegerte de todo y así muerta nadie mas te lastimara, jamás lo olvides mi musa TE AMO.

Fin


End file.
